Current video programming sometimes provides a “crawl” across the bottom of a video screen. A crawl may provide information in textual format such as news, weather, traffic information, sports scores, etc. Sometimes current video programming provides the opportunity to purchase goods and/or services described in a crawl, or perhaps more often through a dedicated video channel. In any event, information to be displayed concerning goods and/or services available for purchase is chosen by a video programmer, and cannot be controlled by a user or viewer of the video.
Further, users presently do not have ways of interacting with video images or text provided in a portion of a video screen along with a main video image. For example, at present, through images or text provided on a video screen, a user may be presented with the opportunity to complete a transaction such as purchasing goods or services, but the user has no way to complete the transaction other than by calling a provided telephone number, accessing a provided website, etc. Accordingly, at present, users are inconvenienced when attempting to complete transactions, and providers of transactions lose opportunities to complete transactions when users become frustrated or impatient with the difficulties and inconveniences they experience in attempting to complete desired transactions.